Which Weasley Wizard?
by InLoveWithEdward1218
Summary: Hermione spends the summer at the burrow and can't decide which Weasley she likes. But when she finally confesses her love for one brother, how will the others react? Rated M for later chapters I suck at Summaries! It's funny, read it!
1. Welcome to the Burrows

**A/N: I do NOT own any of these characters!**

**Also, The formatting of this may seem a little odd, that is because it was written by two people. It is in "roleplay format" as we sent it back and forth,and each wrote a paragraph. **

**Read and review please!  
**

Hermione sighed as she finally closed the lid on her trunk. She had packed and unpacked it about 4 times now, trying to get everything to fit. It was only the second week of summer, but she had been invited to stay at the Burrow for the remainder of her time away from school. She had convinced her parents to allow her under the pretense that she would be able to better study around other witches and wizards. Her eyes kept unconsciously darting over to the old muggle magazine that would be serving as her port key, even though she had a good twenty minutes before it was to leave. Just then her mother and father came into her room, and she kissed them both on the cheek. Her dad had to go to the office a bit early for an emergency root canal, but her mother sat on her bed and talked with her until the magazine started to glow. She grabbed it and held onto her trunk tightly, and was almost relieved when the familiar sensation of being pulled through time and space by her bellybutton enveloped her. Seconds later she was at the doorway to the burrows, her home away from home.

Staring up at the ceiling of the bedroom he shared with his brother George, the room his mum insisted upon keeping for them just in case, Fred Weasley sighed. He was waiting for Ron and Harry to come back from the Muggle village down the road, and Merlin only knew where George had gone. He sat up like a shot on his bed when he heard the familiar whistling of a Portkey landing at the Burrow. He took the stair two at a time, wand drawn. He wasn't aware of any visitors, and Arthur and Molly were down at the lake with Ginny. He grasped the door handle and flung the door open, but then stopped dead. His favorite frizzy-haired witch was standing at the door with her trunk, and he grinned widely. "Mione! Bloody hell, is it good to see you!"

"fred!" She cried out. She was one of the few people who could tell the twins apart. Even their own mother had issues sometimes. "You look surprised to see me. Didn't Molly tell you I was coming?" She looked worried, as if just because one person didn't know, it was suddenly an intrusion. She tugged at her trunk, and quickly gave up. "Locomotor trunk!" It quickly raised up about 2 feet off the ground and follwed her obediently off the ground. "Now I see why you used magic for everything when you turned 17... It's so freeing!" She started to walk towards the stairs, assuming she would be staying in Ginny's room like normal.

Fred smiled, and ran a hand through his flaming hair. Hermione had really grown in the past year, he noted, and he followed her towards the staircase. "I don't remember Molly saying anything, but you know Mum. All over the place sometimes," he mused, "and I guess if you're here, that means Ginny has a roommate again this summer." He looked at her suspiciously. "Why the Portkey? I thought you could Apparate?" He sat on the stairwell while she got settled in. "Harry and Ron went down to the Muggle village so Harry could get new bathing trunks, Mum, Dad, and Gin are down at the lake for a swim. I was thinking about joining them. George has disappeared. He's taken to doing that lately. Probably with Angelina. Care to join me?"

"The port key was at my mum's request. She got ahold of a letter Ron sent me where he mentioned splinching." She frowned. "Doesn't seem to think I am able or something." She continued up the stairs, and floated her trunk right into Ginny's room. "You want me to come swimming? I'm not very good at it, but I suppose I could join you." She flipped open the lid of her trunk, and began to search for her bathingsuit. "Bloody hell!" She cried out, pulling out a skimpy bikini. "This is not my bathing suit! MUM!!" She knew her mum was responsible for the switch. She had packed a conservative one piece suit, but her mum was always on her about how she would never get a boyfriend if she didn't relax a bit. She blushed, "I suppose I'll have to wear this then..."

Fred was very impressed with himself for not letting his jaw drop to the floor at the bikini Hermione had pulled out. "Um, 'Mione, are you trying to give all the men at the Burrow a heart attack?" He stood up and motioned to his room, more than a little flustered. He, of course, had seen plenty of scantily-clad women, after all, he and George had often stolen Bill's magazines that he'd left under his mattress. But picturing Hermione in something like that, well, it made him think about the girl, no, young woman differently. "I...I'll change and meet you in the backyard in 5 minutes."

"Ok, see you then, but this was NOT my idea!" She continued fuming and muttering under breath all sorts of ways to get back at her mum. She shut the door and quickly changed into the bikini, then looking at herself in the mirror. Although she was showing way too much skin for her liking, she had to admit she didn't look half bad. Over the past year she had grown out of her average girly looks and become quite a young woman. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around herself, not believing she was about to let people see her like this. She grabbed a small bag, to put her wand in, and turned on the spot, apparating down to the back yard to wait for Fred. She smiled smugly, and said "see? I can apparate." to no one in particular.

Fred stood in his closet, throwing clothes hither and yon until he found his black bathing trunks. Discarding his clothing, he fitted them so they rested snugly on his slim hips before carelessly waving his wand. With a nonverbal spell, all the clothes zoomed into the closet, hung. Grabbing a towel from the bathroom on the way down, he walked outside and snuck up behind Hermione, and laid a hand on her back, smiling widely. "Ready?"

Hermione jumped, "merlin's beard Fred! You scared me!" She laughed, but didn't fail to notice how his hand on her bare back felt. She shook the thought from her head... this was Fred she was thinking about! He was like a brother to her... wasn't he? "Yes, I'm ready." Confusing thoughts still swirled through her brain, but she ignored them. "remind me where the lake is? I haven't been there in ages!"

Fred thought for a moment, and then offered her his arm. "Follow me, my lady," he said, chuckling, "and we shall go." They started off past the empty Quidditch field, and wandered through the woods. "So, Miss Granger, how has your summer been?" His eyes kept wandering from the path in front of him to the young woman on his arm. He knew he was probably staring, but he was dying to see what was under the towel. He stopped himself short, realizing what thoughts had just gone through his mind. Bugger all, he thought, she fancies Ron! He didn't know why he was thinking about Hermione like that, she was going to end up being his sister-in-law if the two would stop being so dense.

She blushed and took his arm, following him. The way was slightly familiar, though it had been a while since she had been down to the lake. "all two weeks of it you mean? well I spent the first week trying to get used to muggle life again, and then your mum invited me to stay so I took the next week convincing my parents to let me come." She looked up at Fred, and quickly looked away when she met his eye. It didn't even register that he had been staring because she was so alarmed that he might have caught her looking. "ummm..." Her mind momentarily went blank, and she struggled for words. "So how is ummm business?"

"Spectacular." Fred murmured, leading her gently around the corner, and they came out at the lake. Apparently Ron and Harry were faster than he anticipated, because they were already there, swimming lazily. Ginny was laying on the dock, eyes transfixed on Harry, and Arthur and Molly were up against the tree, heads bent in discussion. "Well, here we are, milady," he said, disentangling his arm. He put his towel down in the sunshine, and quirked an eyebrow at Hermione, who looked rather reluctant to take hers off. "Oy! Mum! Everyone! 'Mione's here!" he called out, drawing the attention of everyone. Molly's eyes crinkled as she noted Ron stop swimming to peer at the young woman.

Ginny didn't even take her eyes off of Harry, but he looked over and waved before swimming over to the dock to talk with her, or rather to ogle her in a similar suit to Hermione's really. Ron waved as well, but when she slipped off her towel his eyes grew to the size of saucers. Harry followed his gaze and laughed, "Close your jaw Ron! You look like a bit git" Hermione blushed fiercely and tried to explain that this wasn't the suit she had picked, but no one was really listening. She unconsciously moved closer to Fred, more to shield her than anything else, but she got too close, and their half naked bodies touched.

Fred felt, but didn't see Hermione sidle up to him, he was too busy having a good laugh at 'ickle Ronniekins' expense. When he felt Hermione's arm press lightly against his side, he sucked in a breath as if he'd been burned. He felt an electric jolt run through him, and he immediately sobered up. He turned slowly, until he was looking down at Hermione, and he decided to test the reaction one more time. He wrapped his arm around her in a seemingly brotherly-type move, and whispered, "I don't think I've seen him look like that since Yule Ball, only now he looks like he just ate the Giant Squid." He tried valiantly to ignore the thoughts and feelings going through his mind, knowing that there was knowing way Hermione ever thought about him in THAT way.

Hermione was horrified when Fred seemed to jump at her touch. She realized she was being ridiculous though when he wrapped his arm around her. The look Ron was giving her made feel very nearly violated, and had he been closer she would have smacked him. Images of him snogging Lavender, and then falling for Romilda even if it was with a love potion, swirled in her mind, and she felt sick. He was a complete player and she hadn't noticed it until now. A slight breeze blew by, and she shivered, glad to have Fred's warm body nearby for heat. She made a quick plan for getaway in her head and prayed Fred would go along with it. "Molly, I just came down to let you know I was here.... I have a lot of unpacking to do.... so I should be going." She grabbed Fred by the arm and started to walk back to the house.  
"Then why are they both in their suits?" observed Ginny, when they were too far away to hear.

Fred's pulse was pounding in his chest, and he didn't know what Hermione was playing at, but he knew she was truly uncomfortable. He vowed silently to get her to talk to him, and he looked her over carefully, trying to ignore his mounting physical attraction as he took in the lithe form in front of him. "Shh.. Mione? Are you okay?" he asked quietly, and once they were safely within the trees he pulled her aside. "What's up? Why the change of heart?"

"Ch-Change of heart?" She sighed, "Well Ronald was raping me with his eyes, and I was going to freeze to death, and I really do have to unpack my things, and..." She said all of this very quickly and in one breath. She stopped walking suddenly, and looked Fred in the eyes. "Do you think me and Ron would be good together? I'm bloody serious right now! Everyone seems to think we'd be perfect, and I think I'm the only one who doesn't see it... and..." She trailed off, on the verge of tears

Fred listened to Hermione silently. He waited until she finished and then addressed each issue separately. "Ron was raping you with his eyes? I don't think so. He was merely staring at what is quite possibly the most beautiful young woman I've ever laid eyes on. And you weren't going to freeze to death, 'Mione. Besides, you and I both know unpacking could have waited." He sat down on a tree stump, falling silent. He didn't want to address her couple issues; for fear that he could say something he might regret. He twirled his wand absently; it was strange to be thinking about Hermione Granger like this, but ever since she'd shown up at the Burrow not 15 minutes before, she'd been racing through his thoughts like Firewhiskey did down his throat.

"You're as stubborn as one of those snorkack things Luna is always going on about, you know that?" She sighed, not wanting to push the issue he was so obviously avoiding, but wanting to know thw answer at the same time. Just then, one of the things he said registered in her mind. She blushed, "Fred? Did you just call me one of the most beautiful young women you have ever set eyes on?"

Fred nodded, peering up at Hermione. "If you looked in a mirror sometime, you'd know that. Ron's a right git, Harry was right about that. He's too daft to see what should have been right in front of his nose." He reached up to tweak her nose and grinned. "If you're as cold as you say you are, let's head back to the house." He hoisted himself up, and with his carefree gait, began heading up to the house with Hermione, thoughts running through his head confusedly. He didn't know why he was having these urges to comfort Hermione. It wasn't something that he'd ever felt towards anyone other than his mum, really, and Fred was anxious.

Hermione blushed, she had been doing a lot of that in the past hour. She was still stuck on him calling her pretty. She was used to being the bushy haired book worm with the big teeth. And why was she even considering Fred? He dropped out of school! But of course he was becoming quite the successful business man even without proper schooling, so he must just be gifted. All of these thoughts rushed through her head rather quickly, so quickly that she actually felt lightheaded. She nearly fainted, and as it was she swayed slightly. She followed Fred up to the house obediently, not wanting to have to think if she didn't have to.

Fred caught the swaying Hermione out of the corner of his eye and instinctively turned and caught her in his arms, ignoring her protesting. Having a half-naked Hermione Granger pressed up against him was not helping his thoughts become less confused, in fact, it was making it worse, as he felt how delicate she was.

Hermione stopped breathing for a moment when she was in Fred's arms, before she realized it and breathed again. She looked up into his eyes and nearly screamed. She wanted to kiss him, and it confused her horribly. She wrenched herself from his arms, and ran to the house, slamming the door behind her. There she sat, tears streaming down her face, in the kitchen. She felt bad because she knew she had probably just confused the hell out of Fred, but she was confused as well, and since she wasn't used to being confused, she wasn't very good at dealing with it.

Fred had stopped walking the second Hermione pulled away, and he stood in the middle of the Quidditch field, shaking his head. _Girls_. He cursed under his breath and spun on the spot, Apparating into his room with a loud 'crack'. He sat on his bed, frustrated. He was such an idiot for thinking that smart, talented, beautiful Hermione Granger would just show up and fall into his arms the second he realized how perfect she was. The only thing he figured he had going for him was that his name wasn't Ronald, and right now, even that didn't seem to promising. Now she'd probably locked herself in Ginny's room. He grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a note. _Mum,_ he wrote, _Going to the shop. Might be home for dinner. Don't wait. --Fred._ He quickly dressed in a pair of faded grey jeans and a tight-fitting black Weird Sisters t-shirt. He pointed his wand an muttered the Banishment Charm, sending the note zooming down to land on the kitchen table, unknowingly next to Hermione. With another loud 'crack' that reverberated through the house, he Disapparated away.

Hermione was still sobbing in the kitchen when the note appeared next to her. She actually jumped, even though she was used to the odd ways things appeared in the wizarding world. When she was halfway through the short note, she heard the tell tale crack of disapparation and new he was gone. She put the note in her pocket, without thinking about who it was meant for, or what the family would think if they both disappeared without a note. She ran into the bathroom, and splashed cold water on her face, and sighed. In her current state she couldn't remember the spell lavender had taught her to get rid of puffy eyes after crying. She felt just awful for having driven Fred out of the house, and knew she had to go after him. She ran upstairs and threw open her trunk, looking for something to change into. She chose a pair of slim dark wash jeans and a jade green v-neck top, mostly because they were the first things she saw. She took a deep breath and turned on the spot, apparating to the front doorstep of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, not wanting to be rude and apparate inside. She peered through the window looking for Fred.

Fred heard a crack of Apparition and slowly waved his wand to open the door of the shop. He hadn't planned on opening the shop, but as long as there were people there to buy Canary Cremes or Puking Pastilles, he was open for business. He didn't even bother looking up from where he was arranging a display on the back wall to see who had walked in. He was trying to distract himself from the omnipresent Hermione that he couldn't stop thinking about, and he realized with a jolt that he actually _**fancied**_ her.

Hermione took two steps into the shop and stopped when her eyes found Fred, Arranging something in the back. He looked a bit frustrated, his movements just a little stiff, and she knew it was her fault. She had been completely rude to run out on him like that when he had been nothing but nice to her. "Fred?" she said quietly. "I'm really sorry I ran out like that. I'm being an-... arse" she forced the word out like it was voldemort him self's name, "I wanted to apologize."

Fred spun on the spot, not caring that his carefully erected display crashed to the floor. "Hermione...?" he asked, taking a step forward before he caught himself and he stopped. "Did you just curse?" He chuckled softly, and looked her over. His pulse started to beat a little faster. He realized that they were the only two around, and she looked very pretty, even dressed as simple as she was. "How did you know where I was?"

Hermione took another couple of steps toward fred, before gushing out words so quickly that they were barely understandable, "Yes... I did, but it's not like you have never said it before! and there I go again, blaming other people for what I've done wrong, and ugh!" She seemed to think that her accusation was actually something to apologize for. Finally, she seemed to have tired herself out, and, winded, sat down on one of the customer couches... "basically... I'm really sorry"

Rather than explain how she had known where he was, she pulled the letter out of her pocket and showed him. she set it on the couch next to her, and looked up at him with big brown eyes, determined not to cry anymore. "All I've done in the hour I've been here is a big bother..."

Fred didn't understand half of what she was saying, but he got the gist that the witch who normally had an answer for everything was at a loss. Fred came over and hopped up on the counter, legs swinging slightly as he contemplated the young woman in front of him. "Hermione Granger. First of all," he said, voice turning serious, "stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong. You are not a bother to anyone, least of all me. Just calm down, and tell me what's wrong. You've obviously got something on your mind. What is it?" He didn't know why she had come to him, but he was secretly pleased that she had. But, he knew that if the two of them were together alone much longer, he was going to make Ron very angry, and show Hermione that he was having feelings for her.

Hermione looked up at him confused, she wasn't bothering him? After all of the drama she had caused today? "I already told you what was bothering me, but you elected not to address it. Everyone seems to think Ronald and I are meant to be together, and I used to agree, but now... I don't like him like that. He's my best friend, and I don't want to hurt him, but I'm startingto think that I like someone else." She couldn't believe she added that last bit in, but once she said it aloud, she knew it was true. She fancied Fred, now she just had to find a w ay to tell him.

Fred grimaced inwardly. He knew there was no getting around the issue this time. "'Mione, you have to do what it is that you want. My brother can be a bloody git sometimes, everyone knows that. If you don't want to be with him, don't. Let the boy go snog his picture of Auntie Muriel some more..." He stopped with the realization of what she'd said, and it hit him like a punch to the stomach. He shook off the feeling and tried to play it off with the trademark Weasley humor. "So, Granger, you've got a new fancy, eh? Back on Krum? Or a Ravenclaw? I reckon they'd be able to keep up with you... I haven't been there in almost a year, you know, so who is it?"

Hermione blushed, she had really gotten herself into a predicament. As a rule, she really didn't like lying, and she couldn't really avoid the question, since she'd brought it up, so she decided to tell the truth, but not the entire truth. "Oh, he went to hogwarts, but he's out of school now. He's a really nice guy. Handsome, and understanding..." She stopped herself before she started rambling and gave it all away. She jumped up onto the counter next to him, and, wanting to change the subject, said the first thing that came to mind, although she instantly regretted it, "What about you? Anyone you like?"

Fred snorted loudly. "You fancy Charlie?" he asked incredulously, "Or Bill?" He was kidding, but was terrified that maybe it was another Weasley, and that therefore, he didn't stand a chance.

Hermione was stone silent for a moment, and then laughed so hard she almost cried, "You think I fancy Charlie or Bill?" She was so surprised by this that she didn't even notice that he had avoided her question. She was starting to think that she would never have a chance with him, because he didn't seem phased by the fact that she liked someone, although in reality, either he was a good actor, or she was just too nervous to notice. She decided to take desperate measures, she couldn't stand not knowing, so she scooted a few inches closer, until they were almost touching, making it look like she was avoiding a bug flying around her head.

Fred felt the space between them grow smaller, and he could feel his hear pounding in his chest, and he only hoped she couldn't hear it. He kept glancing at her, her musical laughter making his heart pound erratically. "Hmm....so if it's not Bill, and it's not Charlie...I guess it's not a Weasley..." he trailed off, crestfallen, but not entirely surprised. "So, tell me who it is, then. You know you've never been good at secrets." He resisted the urge he had to pull her closer, and close that remaining distance between them, now that he was sure it wasn't him she fancied. He just hoped that she wouldn't remember that she'd asked him the same question.

"Oh bullocks!" She cried, giving up completely, he was so dense, and she couldn't figure out any other way to see if he liked her, so she leaned in closer and kissed him very softly, very quickly on the lips, bare;y brushing her lips against his. She pulled back warily, waiting for his response, praying he didn't shove her away in disgust.

Fred's laughter at her use of the word 'bullocks' died abruptly as she leaned over to kiss him. He leaned forward instinctively and then stopped, realizing she'd pulled away. His heart was doing backflips, and his brain had basically stopped functioning, which was something that never happened when he'd kised Katie or Alicia in the Quidditch locker room. He grinned like a complete fool, and then reached out, gently pulling her to him. "Are you going to run away again if I hold you, Hermione?" he asked, breath warm against her ear.

In her head, she said 'I'll never run away again' but thankfully her mouth recognized the utter lameness of the statement, and she just murmered a soft "no" before finding his lips again. She kissed him softly at first, still afraid she was going to wake up at any moment-since this couldn't be happening, had to be a dream-, but then a little more passionately. It was a bit awkward on top of a counter, but she would have kissed him in a pen full of balst ended skrewts as long as she got to kiss him. She had kissed Krum, and Dean, Ron, and even Cho once on a dare, but she had never felt like this while she kissed anyone.

Fred grinned against her lips as he slid off the counter to stand in front of her, not breaking the kiss, for fear she would in fact run away again. He placed one hand on her waist, and gently entwined the other in her hair, deepening the kiss. He refrained from using his tongue however. He didn't want to push his luck. He did believe that he'd died and gone to heaven. Pulling away breathless, he murmured, "Really, 'Mione? Me?"

Hermione smiled at the nickname, nearly everyone used it, and even he had said it before, but suddenly it just sounded better. "You Weasleys can be rather dense you know that?" She pushed her body up against his and kissed him again before pulling back again, "You never did answer my question you know."

"Us Weasleys? Dense?" Fred asked, pulling away again. He dodged her trying to kiss him again and pretended to be deep in thought. "Ohh, that's right. I didn't. Well, the most wonderful witch I know, well, second to my Mum, of course. She's bloody brilliant, and stunning, and I thought I didn't stand a chance with her..." He claimed her lips once more, quickly, and then moved back, completely out of her reach. He winked back at her and wandered leisurely out of the room, heading towards the stairs that led to Fred and George's flat up above the shop.

Hermione whimpered when he pulled away, and then blushed, not believing a sound like that had just come from her. She smiled when he kissed her again, and looked confused when he got up. When he winked and started walking towards the flat, she giggled, "Fred! You don't have delusions of grandeur about where tonight is going do you?" She remembered the note in her pocket, "Your mum doesn't know where we are! SHe'll be out of her wits worrying!"

Fred shook his head. "Just going to be more comfortable. You don't have to join me if you don't want to..." He grinned to himself, knowing she would. Hearing her whimper like that made most of his blood run south. He knew they'd be back in time for dinner, but he didn't know how he'd make it through without snogging her senseless. Knowing that she fancied him as much as he fancied her made him suspiciously light-headed and giddy, quite similar to the first time the Canary Cremes were successful.

Hermione smiled, "Well then, if your intentions are only slightly leaning that way, I suppose I can permit myself to join you." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, and she nearly ran over to the stairs. She was still in shock that he liked her as well. "You're sure George won't pop in on us?" The pun was unintended.


	2. The Howlers

**A/N: Sorry this is so short, thought I would leave you with a little cliff hanger!**

Fred nodded, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. There was a door on the left and one on the right. He opened the door to the right-hand one and held it for her, motioning her in front of him, taking the time to let his eyes wander now unabashedly over her. His intentions were entirely leaning that way, but he didn't want to push her more than she was willing. "George is probably already at the Burrow, or still at Angelina's flat. He doesn't spend much the night here much anymore since they've gotten serious. He works, goes to the Burrow, and goes to Angelina's. So, no. He won't be interrupting us.."

Hermione felt like her skin heated up when he took her hand, and followed him into his room. She had never been in a boy's room before. She had always snogged boys in empty corridors or in Krum's case, Quiddich locker rooms. She looked around, fairly quiet, a giddy scandalous feeling coursing through her veins. She was sure that a Hermione from two years ago would not approve of this, but for some reason, she couldn't have cared less.

Fred smiled and let her get accustomed to his room. Thankfully, it was fairly clean, as he'd moved all of the prototype joke equipment into George's room when his twin had taken to spending the night at his girlfriends. He guided her over to the edge of his bed, pausing at the end of it to give her a chance to change her mind. "We can just go back to the Burrow, if you aren't..." he trailed off, not knowing exactly what he was trying to say.

She interrupted him, "no, Its ok" Mostly she was at a point where if she didn't get snogged she might explode in a ball of hormonal passion. She smiled at Fred, and sat down on the bed, Anxious and nervous, but excited. Somehow she felt like this was her first kiss, even though it was far from it.

Running a hand through his hair, Fred sat down next to her, and held her face in his hands. He kissed her softly at first, just a light brush of lips. Eventually, one hand dropped to her waist, pulling her flush against him, and he cupped the back of her head in the other, deepening the kiss. He parted his own lips slightly and let his tongue glide across her lips, asking nonverbal permission.

She sighed as he started kissing her again, and was about to move closer when he pulled her to him. She was more than happy to part her lips for him, deepening the kiss. Snogging Fred was endlessly pleasing. All of her fears about Molly worrying were starting to melt away, like a chocolate frog that hops onto a radiator.

Feeling her lips part for him, he licked her lips with his tongue and slowly slid it into her mouth, caressing hers. He went softly, even though he wanted to be rougher; he didn't want to push his luck. If she wanted more, she could show him. Fred's hand slid from her hair to join the other at her waist and he playfully tried to tug her onto his lap, while moving farther onto his bed.

A jolt went through Hermione as his tongue caressed hers. She was anxious to deepen the kiss further, and sped up the pace a bit, silently communicating how much she wanted him. The responsible part of Hermione had shut up in the back of her head, giving in to how much she was enjoying this. For the first time in a very long time, She was doing something just because she wanted to, not because it was the responsible or just thing to do. When he tugged at her waist she followed him down onto his bed, every nerve in her body alert, anxious to see how far he would take this.

Fred pulled her completely onto the bed, now knowing she wouldn't resist. They lay side-by-side, and he entwined his legs with hers. He kissed her harder, rougher, pulling her against his body. He felt her breasts against his chest, and felt his blood flow south. He thrust his tongue deeper in her mouth, challenging her to play with him. This was better than he could ever have imagined. She tasted like...toffee...and strawberries, an excellent combination, and Fred's new favorite flavor.

Molly Weasley was pacing in her kitchen, "You're sure they aren't in their bedrooms?" She asked her husband rather worriedly.

"Molly, I've checked them twice, and there aren't exactly that many places for two teenagers to hide in a small bedroom!" He chuckled. "I'm sure they're just fine." Molly wasn't so sure, and opened up a drawer in one of the cabinets, pulling out three dark red envelopes, and a black quill. "Oh Molly" Cried Arthur, "Howlers? Really? They are only a few minutes late! You told them dinner was at 6, it's 6:25"

Molly continued scribbling on the letters, paying no attention to her husband. "This is Hermione we are talking about here. Has she ever, in your memory, been late for dinner?"

Arthur considered this point as Molly wrote the addresses of three possible places Fred and Hermione might be on the envelopes, and gave them to three of the family's owls. She shook her head at Ron's own Pigwideon, Praying he would actually make it. The owls took off, One to a wizard's teen club that Fred and George used to like, another to a park where the twins liked to go to think up new ideas, and Pig to the flat above the shop.

**Reviews make me want to write faster :)**


	3. An Engagement at the Dinner Table

**A/N: Most of this was finished last night, but my computer had a heart attack, so I couldn't update until now!! Enjoy the little twist that is thrown in!**

Fred was so wrapped up in the feeling and tastes he was experiencing that he didn't hear the door chime open downstair when Pig flew in, and didn't even notice that the door opened to his room until Pig flew over and hooted in his ear. Pulling away breathless and entirely aroused, he rolled over lazily. He saw Pig, muttered a few choice curses under his breath and started to reach over to take the letter, scrambling off the bed and over to the other side of the room when he saw the smoking letter. "Bloody hell, 'Mione," he said, pointing at the Howler. He reached over to Pig, who had hopped closer, and gingerly opened the letter, which immediately formed the mouth shape and started screeching. "FRED WEASLEY! HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! DINNER STARTED AT 6 O'CLOCK, AND IT IS NOW 6:25! IF YOU TWO DON'T APPARATE TO THE BURROW IN THREE MINUTES, I'M COMING AFTER YOU! FRED, YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THIS, HERMIONE'S ONLY JUST GOTTEN HERE. HERMIONE, DEAR, WELL, I'M SORRY YOU GOT ROPED INTO FRED'S SCHEME...." Fred grimaced as the Howler shrivelled up into ashed. "I think it's time we went to dinner, eh?" He asked nonchalantly. He reached over for her, and tried to pull her close. "I promise we will finish this later..." he whispered suggestively in her ear.

At first, Hermione thought he was saying bloody hell because she was a good kisser. That fantasy was blown out the window however when the flat was filled with the voice of Molly Weasley, Mother hen extrordinaire. She blushed a deep red, jumping to conclusions about what the family must think. After the initial shock of the howler, she looked to Fred curiosly, "How did she know where we were?" Meanwhile, a club full of teens and a family of ducks were scared wandless by Howlers that went unopened, and therefore increased in volume.

"There are only so many places I just up and run to, Hermione. Come on, Apparate with me." he didn't bother telling her that her lips were swollen and her clothes were slightly rumpled; he thought she looked damn good just like that. He grabbed her hand, and together they Apparated back to the Burrow. He held open the front door for her, smiling cheekily. From the sounds of things inside, Molly was still having a fit.

Hermione had never much liked the feeling of side along apparition, she hated how she felt like she wasn't in control, but apparating with Fred was different entirely. She trusted him completely. She took a deep breath before stepping into the Burrow, and luckily Molly had been forced into the living room by Arthur, and didn't see them yet. Ginny was the first to see them, and whispered, "Bloody hell! Mum about called the ministry on you two! Harry told them about some muggle custom called an amber alert a few months ago, and she was going on and on about it!" She looked at Hermione's lips and clothes, and gasped. Deciding to dave her thoughts for later, she pushed Fred into the living room, and pulled Hermione up the stairs to her room to clean up a bit. "If mum sees you like this..." She didn't even finish the sentence. Hermione allowed herself to be steered around, only because she still couldn't believe all of this was happening.

Fred glanced around, trying to steer clear of Molly for as long as possible. He saw George and Angelina together at the table, both of them grinning like dolts. Fred grinned as well, and his thoughts were confirmed when Angelina slid her left hand just slightly out of her pocket to flash the ruby and diamond engagement ring adorning her hand. Fred mimed himself keeping quiet, but was motioned over by George before he could escape. "What happened to Hermione? She looked like...." George stopped and slapped his brother on the back when Fred just smiled. "Way to go, brother! But you know a certain little brother of ours will have a problem with this..." Fred rolled his eyes, and shushed his twin. He tried to sneak through the living room on his way up to see Ginny and Hermione, but as soon as the door swung open, Molly Weasley turned and fixated her son in a fierce gaze. "The _nerve _you have, Fred Weasley. Gallivanting off, and with Hermione, no less! She hadn't even been here an hour and you were already playing your cruel jokes on her! Why, I thought I had raised you better than that!" After making the requisite apologies, ("Yes Mum, she's fine. She went to freshen up with Ginny before dinner.), he turned and walked up the stairs, running into Harry and Ron up the stairs. "Oy, Fred. I thought Mum was going mental when you just left with Hermione like that. Did you see her in that bathing suit today, mate? Merlin, I didn't know she looked that good..." Harry and Fred shared a glare at Ron, and Fred elbowed him sharply. "You bloody right git. She's not a piece of meat, you know!" He walked on up to Ginny's room and stood outside the door, eavesdropping. "Hermione Jane Granger," he heard Ginny say, "were you out _snogging_ Fred? What about Ron? Here, let's get you cleaned up a bit. You're lips are about twice their normal size..."

Hermione hadn't realized how 'just kissed' she looked until Ginny pulled her over to a mirror. "Ugh, I look like I stuck my mouth in a vaccuum cleaner." She smiled though, thinking about how much better it was to kiss fred than it would be to kiss a vaccuum cleaner.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried out, seeing the glazed over look she was getting, "I don't want to be here while you fantasize about my brother!" She shuddered.  
When Hermione was finished cleaning up, and had put cold water on her lips, she walked over to the door, and opened it, sure someone had just run down the stairs.

Fred had indeed bolted, and everyone except Ginny and Hermione were crammed around the table when Ginny finally dragged Hermione out. Fred and George exchanged knowing smiles, but thankfully, after Molly's outburst, there was no mention of the fiasco. Ginny saw that there was one seat avaliable next to Fred, and one between Harry and Ron, and she quickly sat down next to her boyfriend, kissing him lightly on the cheek as she did so. Molly looked so pleased at this; after all, Harry was quite the gentleman. Fred motioned for Hermione to sit next to him, realizing that dinner would in fact be fun after all.

Fred dug in to his food vigorously. Snogging like that definitely made him work up an appetite. Molly shook her head and smiled back, not noticing Hermione's still slightly puffy lips. Fred put his fork down, and placed his hands in his lap, seemingly distracted by the Quidditch conversation that was abundant at the table. He let his hand wander a little, and squeezed Hermione's knee, chuckling simultaneously at her reaction and at Harry's comment about how badly the Cannon's were doing, much to Ron's chagrin. He let his hand trail farther north, before dragging a finger along her inner thigh and then removing it to continue eating. Just then, George stood up, clearing his throat. Fred grinned widely, and motioned for everyone to prepare to cover their ears. "Mum, Dad, everyone. I have an announcement to make," George began, looking down at Angelina. "Earlier today, I spoke with Angelina's father, and... I've asked Angelina to marry, me, and bloody hell, she's said yes!" Fred quickly slammed one hand to his ear and pulled Hermione's head against his chest, covering them both as Molly shrieked in utter glee. Angelina shyly stood and flashed her engagement ring, which only increased the pitch of Molly's shriek a few more decibels. Fred pulled one hand away from his ear for long enough to continue his ministrations on Hermione's thigh while everyone else was exclaiming in shock and congratulations.

Hermione nearly jumped out of her chair when Fred grabbed her knee. She looked up at him witha look that she intended to mean "stop that!' but that ended up looking more like, "please, more'. She was intentionally avoiding entering the convorsation, because she knew very little about quiddich. When his hand moved up her thigh, she physically shivered. When George made his little announcement, it took a moment for it to sink in, because she was thinking about how much she would rather be snogging Fred just then. She screamed at the same time as molly, though not as loud, and not for the same reason. She pulled away from fred, "What are you doing?" she tried to sound stern, but ened up giggling. When everyone settled down, and Fred started teasing her again, she sent him a look, that clearly said, 'Stop if you don't want me on you right now!'

Fred caught the look on her face, and his pants tightened so fast he though he'd pass out from lack of blood flow to his brain. Clapping George on the back, he dug into his food again, sending a cheeky smile at Hermione. Unfortunately, a black-haired boy caught the look, smile, and actions of the two, and almost choked, he was laughing so hard. He leaned down to his girlfriend and whispered in her ear, "How long?" Ginny smiled, "About 3 hours, but I expect they've just been hiding it from themselves for a long, long time. I would feel bad for Ron, if he wasn't such an arse." Harry laughed again, and smiled knowingly to himself. Ron was entirely oblivious to all of this, as he was in a conversation with George about the intricacies of some foreign-sounding Quidditch move that they'd seen at the last match they'd been to.

Hermione looked up at her two best friends' laughter and blushed, horrified. She leaned over to Fred and whispered, "Now Harry knows!" She stood up, said something about the bathroom, and walked quickly over to it. She shut the door slightly harder than was needed, but not ebough to be considered slamming it. She splashed some water on her face, took a few deep breaths, flushed the toilet to make it more believable, and went back to the table. "Have you thought about a date?" she blurted out awkwardly, trying to distract herself.

Fred peered over at Harry and Ginny, reminding himself to speak with them later. George and Angelina looked at each other, and then she smiled and spoke her lilting voice carrying across the entire table. "Before the lot of you go back to Hogwarts, I expect. These times, you can't afford to wait." Fred just nodded, this was also something that George had told him. Molly's eyes widened, and she waved her wand, distractedly clearing the dishes. All the Weasley, and even Harry knew that this meant that Molly wasn't leaving the table without a good long discussion. Everyone immediately hurried to run away from the table. "Really? So soon? Oh, but there is so much to be done! Oh, Angelina, I must get Muriel's tiara for you to wear. It's goblin-made, you know." Fred, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione ran for the sanctuary of the living room. Harry and Ron pulled out the Wizard's Chess, and Ginny gave Fred and Hermione a look, so he pulled the two girls over to the other side of the living room. "Hush, Gin." he said. He sat down on the floor, pulling Hermione down next to him, and Ginny down in front of him to complete their odd triangle.

Ginny was fairly easy to convince to stay quiet. She didn't want Molly even more stressed than she now was with the wedding looming sooner than expected. The rest of the evening went fairly quickly, though Molly popped in everytime she had a brilliant idea for the wedding. Hermione complained that she was tired and slipped up to Ginny's room, and when everyone else soon followed, she slipped downstairs to the kitchen, to escape Ginny's questions about her and Fred. It wasn't that she didn't want to answer... She just didn't know what to say.

Fred, in fact, hadn't gone to bed with the rest of them. He sat in the living room, head spinning. He wanted to go to Hermione so badly he nearly physically ached from it, but didn't want to give Ginny even more blackmail. Sighing, he figured he'd have to wait until the following day to snog her again. He plodded into the kitchen to get a glass of pumpkin juice before retiring for the night, and stopped dead in his tracks. She was at the table, not facing him, and his blood heated just looking at her. He crept up behind her and gently swept her hair to one side, kissing her neck. "Why, hullo there," he said against her neck, licking and kissing it some more, "I expected you to be upstairs, being hounded by my nosy sister. But since you're here...." he trailed off, continuing his actions from where he was behind her.

**I know! Cliffhanger! But I have to keep you all reading somehow...**

**I love reviews, but so far, they haven't been horribly helpful... I love hearing that you love my stories, but if you could also include something constructive I would love you forever! If you can't think of anything, tell me if the 'roleplay format' of this is overly distracting or not... Thanks loves!**

**~Heather  
**


End file.
